


Sunday Mornings

by rainingover



Series: Sunday Mornings (Domestic Kiho AU) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Monsta X Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok never realised that there would come a time in their relationship that he would be able to distinguish Kihyun’s mood just from the sound of his footsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Domestic AU square for week 3 of MX fic bingo!

Hoseok had never realised that there would come a time in their relationship that he would be able to distinguish Kihyun’s mood just from the sound of his footsteps.

He pulls the duvet further up around his waist, lounging further into the mound of pillows behind him and waits for the door to swing open.

“What are--” Kihyun stands in the doorway, hands actually on his hips. Hoseok tries not to laugh. “My parents will be here in _thirty_ minutes.”

“And?” Hoseok’s attempt not to laugh at his boyfriend fails.

Kihyun has a wild look in his eye that only appears when something is burning in the kitchen, or Hoseok has left three towels on the bathroom floor, or, it seems, when his parents are coming over. “And you're _naked.”_

 _“_ Oh, you noticed!” Hoseok is outright grinning now. “I thought you'd forgotten about my entire existence since you've spent all morning preparing every dish you know how to cook.”

Kihyun waves the spatula he's grasping in Hoseok's direction and says, “Well, if you don't have clothes on in five minutes you're eating none of it.”

Hoseok shrugs and says, “I only want ramyeon anyway!” And, he knows it’s kind of cruel to wind up Kihyun like this, especially when he’s on red alert, all tense and determined (in a way that, he has to admit, Hoseok finds really, _really_ hot), but -- honestly? It’s just too hard to resist.

“You're not my boyfriend anymore,” Kihyun calls as he stomps back to the kitchen across the hall. “It's official, we've broken up.”

Hoseok pulls one of the pillows out from under his head and holds it over his face to stifle his laughter.

 

\--

 

He doesn’t dress. Well, he _does_ , kind of; steps into his underwear and then gets distracted by the sounds of sizzling eggs coming from the kitchen.

“This smells delicious.” He sighs from the doorway. He watches Kihyun work, his shoulders set as he measures the exact amount of salt out into a cup and adds it to the pan.  

“Of course it is, I'm making it,” Kihyun responds, jumps a little when Hoseok’s hands find his hips. “What are you--”

“Can’t help myself, sorry.” Hoseok smirks, close to his ear, as he presses his body close against Kihyun’s back. “Why are you so hot when you’re stressed out?”

Kihyun turns around and takes in Hoseok’s halk-naked state, rolls his eyes and presses a quick kiss to Hoseok's grinning mouth. “I’m always hot, and right now you're distracting me.”

“That was the aim,” Hoseok admits, “I haven’t had any attention _all_ morning.” He pouts for good measure, and Kihyun almost looks as though he’s about to relent, like he sometimes does on Sunday mornings, breakfast forgotten as Hoseok pushes him up against the counter and murmurs ‘good morning’ against his neck.

Kihyun doesn’t relent today, although he looks for a moment like he wishes he could. He pushes his hands between them, flat against Hoseok’s chest and says, “Go and shower and make yourself look presentable. We can do more of _this_ later.”

“Mmmm, ‘kay.” That does seems like a good enough compromise.

 

\--

 

Hoseok takes in his appearance as he passes the full length mirror at the door of their bedroom: crisp white shirt, black jeans (not too tight, he doesn’t want to give his potential parents-in-law a heart attack). Messes with his hair a little as he goes.

He’s even wearing brand new shoes, which squeak a little as he steps onto the laminated floor of their kitchen. “Think your parents will approve?”

Kihyun smiles, and it reaches his eyes. “Definitely. I’ll just go and change my shirt.” He pauses in front of Hoseok, reaches out and adjusts a strand of his hair that Hoseok could swear wasn’t even out of place. Stills for a moment and asks, voice quieter, “Do you think they’ll like our apartment?”

And Yoo Kihyun isn’t someone who gets nervous very often, but Hoseok can see the anticipation in his eyes, the worry that his parents won’t approve of--  of something, of anything. Them, maybe. It explains his frenzied cooking, an attempt to distracted himself from the fact that his parents are visiting for the first time since they moved in together. Hoseok thinks he might love him even more for it.

He catches Kihyun’s hand in his own and smiles. “You’re my favourite thing about it, and you’re here, so what’s not to like?”

Kihyun relaxes, laughs and says, “You’re so full of shit,” but he has a smile on his face as he walks away, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes, so Hoseok knows he's worked some boyfriend magic and taken his mind off their impending guests if only for a few minutes.

(Plus his footsteps are definitely lighter as he leaves.)


End file.
